5 days for repairs.. seriously? You HAVE to hate me.
Back to 2009 Logs Jade Shark Hot Rod Sky Lynx Jade & Shark in the Repair Bay (Shark damaged in fight with Rogue) Day 1 Shark is sitting on top of a table, playing with that bit of wire he's been working on. His armor is badly scorched up, he has damage to a leg too. Jade comes walking into the repair bay, as she spies Shark.."Are you still here?..you can leave now you know..go ahead..shoo, shoo.." Shark looks up from what he is working on, "Hey Jade. Say where's that smile I wanted to see?" he asks, then a shake of his head, "I left some cycles ago. Took in a rest cycle, went on patrol, ran into that femme seeker who toasted my armor something good.. and she shot my leg too." Jade nods, "Oh, so you have trouble with femmes then?" as she makes her way over to her tools, getting them. "Now I think I see the problem..." +Repair: Jade repairs Shark. Shark moves his hands out of the way so you can work without them in your way, "Yeah.. guess I do. Got one of those personalities that just makes them want to hurt me I guess." Jade continues to work, "Well, perhaps you just need to learn to see thing from their perspective?" Shark cocks his head a bit to that as he lays back, "And what perspective is that then?" he asks curiously, "Seeing that I'm not a femme, and you are the only one I've talked to since graduating from the academy." Jade says, "Oh, well...I can fix that for you. Seems the ratio is off around here anyways..."" Shark's optics go through several shades of green before settling down into their normal hue and brightness. "No offense Jade, but I think I make a better mech than a femme. Thanks for the thought though." Jade says, "really?..how do you know, till you try? And just think of the moral it would raise amongst the other mechs...trust me, I could make you look great!" she smiles big, he wanted her to smile." Jade nods, "right, right...well, maybe another time. When you’re not so..." she smiles..."awake..." Shark grumbles softly under his breath to that comment, just waiting for this repair work to end. There's still a lot of work to be done. Jade says, "just relax...your gonna be in here for awhile..."" Shark isn't very relaxed, just the way he lays there shows being under the knife with you stresses him out a bit. "Says the medic with the tools in her hands." ---- Day 2 Jade comes strolling into the repair bat, arms interlaced behind her back. Shark is where you told him to be, in a circle, on a table, sitting cross legged. He is focusing on doing something with his hands.. so much so he probably doesn't notice you enter. If you get closer, you can see he's got a bit of wire and is bending into some sort of shape. Jade moves up behind you, "well hello there...having a nice day, I hope?" she smiles Shark looks up and whatever he is forming is hidden in his clasped hands. "Nice enough." is all he has to say to the medic. Jade nods, "Well, good good..so what can I do for you today?" Shark checks his energon level a moment, then rolls his shoulders. "If the energon offer is up still, I would like some." he states matter of factly. Jade says, "Well, sure..you can have all you want..well, you can have your ration at least.." she smiles, "So feeling better then?"" Shark is obviously still in a state of disrepair, but better than he was at least. "Ration is all I need." another shoulder roll, "Yeah." Jade nods, "good, good...well then, let’s see about getting you back in the field You say, "Already told you, I don't want you working on my Jade." Jade says, "Your Jade?...and just what makes you think I'm yours?" Shark shakes his head, "Didn't sleep well, meant not working on me." he states smoothly. "I doubt anyone would own you." Jade says, "oh come now, you’re not still going on about that? You need repairs, or else you'll never get out of here..." Shark almost moves his hands, then remembers he was working on something that he's hiding from you. So secretive this mech! "You bet you front bumper I'm still going on about that. I have serious issues with a medic that doesn't want to do their job, let alone one that is willing to just give another mech my weapons because I told her to back off. I have rights you know." Jade raises an eyebrow, "Who doesn't want to do their job? I'm very proud of my work, and if I say so myself, pretty good at it. Why wouldn't I want to do something I enjoy?" she shakes her head a bit. "I'm not sure where you’re getting that from.." as she crosses her arms in front of her. Shark shakes his head at you, "You said it yourself that one day.. how you hated working on the injured. I took that as serious." is all he has to say. Jade says, "Well, if you were a bit more carefully, I wouldn't be so busy. Not my fault you take things the wrong way..."" Shark shakes his head and has nothing more to say, he just keeps his hands cupped together and waits for you to bring him is ration. Jade hmms, and shrugs..."well, let me know if you want repairs. If not, I'll look into shut down procedures...hate to do it, but you know.." she frowns a bit. Shark frowns at Jade, "Yeah that'll go over well with Prime." he remarks and opens his hands to go back to work on what looks like something out of a cubist painting. Jade says, "well with energon in such short supply, we can't be using poorly. We'll lower you to minimum levels, and check in now and then to see if you’re ready to return to duty."" You say, "Already on lowered levels, I already saw to that." Jade says, "well, when you’re ready to get repaired and return to duty" she smiles, "let me know"" ---- Day 3 Shark is seated in the same location, still working on that bit of wire which is much more complex now. A soft hummed tune comes out of his vocalizer. Yeah the mech just is keeping himself entertained. Jade comes strolling in, making the round through the empty repair bay. Before moving over, and sitting down. Shark looks up from his creative bending of the wire in his hands. "Jade." he offers softly. Jade hmms, and looks up for a moment, "Oh, hello..need anything?" Shark looks at Jade a long, thoughtful moment. "Maybe." Jade raises an eyebrow, "Maybe...well...ok..." Shark nods, frowning at what he's about to say, "I will allow you to repair me under one condition." Jade raises the eyebrow again, "Oh, and what is that may I ask?" Shark puts the twisted mass of wire next to him and looks Jade right in the optics. "Smile more." Then he just lies down and waits. Jade says, "smile more?" she looks confused for a moment. "Really?...hmm...." as she moves over, her tools popping out, an evil grin coming over her face, with matching laughter.."You got it...muhahahahaha"" An advanced Cybertronian racer comes speeding through the area as if some odd race has lead it through Iacon, however at the last possible moment the street car transforms into Hot Rod, as if anyone would have expected less from the young Autobot. He walks on into the repair bay and waves with a casual and friendly smile, "Hey there.. anyone know where I can get an energon canteen, I seem to have lost mine." his tone is soft and friendly, he really doesn't seem like the strict military type to push his rank around. Shark grimaces at that laugh and resigns himself to possibly being tortured by this femme. "I'd offer you mine if it wasn't empty." is all he can say to that inquiry. After all he is on rations thanks to Jade. Jade hmmms, "Why not try one of the coolers..I think there’s one in the barracks..." she turns back to Shark, and gets to work....zzzzt. "I mean, that is what there for, isn't it?" Shark shuts his optics off, not even wanting to watch what she is doing to him. Just lies there still as you please. Hot Rod opens his mouth to retort at Jade's snippiness but doesn't say anything because she's probably right he figures. His optics slide over to Shark, "Gosh, what on Cybertron happened to him?" he walks in and looks around at all the interesting things in the room, "I'm Hot Rod by the way." he says since he really can't expect anyone to know who he since he really holds no position of real authority yet. He watches Jade with his cool blue optics, "You're a medic bot aren't you?" Shark replies, "Had a one on one fight with one of the double ugly brothers. Should see how bad off he was.. he's talking with a lisp." a small smirk forms on his lips then is gone. "Course he fragged me into next cycle, so guess I shouldn't boast too much." Jade looks at Hot Rod, "What gave it away?...the medical tools, or the fact that I'm repairing someone?" She shakes her head, and keeps working.." so Hottie Roddie..looking for repairs yourself?...get into some trouble you couldn't handle?" Hot Rod smirks, "Yeah, as if there'd be trouble I couldn’t handle!" he shrugs slightly, "Yeah, I bet, well you better let the doc here fix you up so you can be in shape to kick more Decepticon tail!" he raises a finger at Jade, "Are you always this snippy with your commanding officers?" he picks up a laser scalpel and examines it closely, "I just fished my patrols and thought I'd check in. The place seems pretty quiet today." he sets the scalpel down, "I just need some energon in me I think before I call it a day." he blushes at the thought of the pink mech he ran into earlier. Shark is laying there taking what Jade is dishing out, and Hot Rod says that. "Then if you don't mind ceasing distracting the good doctor and letting her finish fixing me, I could do just that." he tells the other mech reasonably. Jade says, "Do you always find in best to bother someone" Zzzzzzzt, "When they’re using a welding gun? Now that’s gonna leave a mark." She looks at HR, "Happy now, he's scarred for life. Yes, yes..perhaps you should call it a day, and let me do my job..."" Shark's face is so unreadable and he doesn't bring those optics back online or dare move. o(Scarred? Great.)o he thinks to himself, already plotting how he's going to get even with the other mech.. and maybe the femme to boot. Hot Rod smirks and waves a hand, "Yeah, yeah, alright.. I'm out of here, need to look for hat energon canteen anyways." the young mech says before turning his back and heading out the door, "Snips, she seems kind of interesting." he mutters to himself as he leaves. Jade watches the other mech go, as she finishes up the work on Shark. "Now...let’s see..." as she grabs a paint gun, "Just a few touch up, and you'll be done..." she starts spraying Shark let's his optics come online now as Jade declares that, "That was.. fast." he comments dryly. Staying still as the spray goes flying. Jade works magic with the spraying. Adjusting it as she goes, "There all done...I think the flowers are a nice touch." she moves over and puts the sprayer away. Dusting off her hands, she moves over to a chair and sits down. "Ah, now that wasn't so bad...like a ray of sunshine, on a cloudy day." Shark's face changes very subtly at the mention of some foreign word like flowers. He shrugs and sits up to inspect the work of the good doctor. "So do I get my energon ration now?" he asks. Jade says, "Sure, why wouldn't you? Or can't you find the cooler either...if you like I suppose we could go look for it together." Shark slips off the table, standing there a moment and offering the medic a small smirk, "I can smell energon at 100 paces, Jade. I can find it just fine. Just you did offer to give me some last cycle." a gentle roll of his shoulders, "You can come with if you so choose." ---- Day 4 Shark is sitting on the table, waiting patiently, working on the bit of wire which is just getting more complex and a bit more recognizable as some sort of shape. Jade hmms, and spies the wire..."hmm, you know..that’s just what I was looking for..that will be perfect for repairs." Shark looks up from what he was doing, "It's not copper you know. Just aluminum." he tells you. "And I bent it all over the place. Wouldn't conduct anything." Jade says, "conduct?..no no, I can use it to seal some of these holes in your armor." Shark frowns a bit at that suggestion, "Oh I don't think so Jade, my creators would be really upset if I didn't have the right patch put in." Jade says, "Your creators?..well, let me talk to them." Jade says, "Well, then there’s nothing to worry about" Shark holds tight onto that wire, "I rather you use the right type of metal, if you would be so kind Jade." Jade says, "But that is the right type of metal" Shark shakes his head, "See for yourself, it isn't." he actually just offers you the metal which is shaping up into a bipedal figure of some sort. Jade says, "Oh, we can melt it down, don't worry..." You say, "So you'd melt down my hard work.. Primus you are cold." Jade says, "Hard work, your just twisting metal..." Shark points out, "Into a form, it's called art. But fine, use it on me..." Jade says, "Twisted wire is an art?...hmm, well if you like twisted wires...I can do that..."" You say, "Not in my body you aren't, besides I only have armor damage for the most part." Jade says, "No, no...your hull and systems are pretty damaged as well" Shark shakes his head a bit, "Okay fine, just don't twist my wires around inside me." Jade smiles, "Don't worry...you'll be a walking work of art...I'd have never thought of it, if you hadn't given me the idea." Shark resists the urge to put palm to face, "Just don't scramble me up so I can't transform or something equally important." Jade says, "Oh, no worries..you'll be able to transform...and you'll be saving energon" Shark hmms softly, "That's.. promising." just laying there and wondering what sort of art you are going to make out of his wiring by the time you are done with him. ---- Day 5 Shark is lying on a table, not completely repaired still. But he's keeping occupied by bending a thin wire with his fingers. The Lynx mech walks into the repair area of where Shark is. Mostly strolling around Iacon and decided to check in on those in need of repairs. He notices Shark on the table and his red optics flicker as he walks over, "Greetings.." Shark picks his head up and greets back, "Welcome to boredom central, take a number, a medic will get to you whenever she pleases." "I am not really a patient, but I have decided to visit." The Lynx says with a soft chuckle then rests his front paws up on the table looking down at the mech. His red optics focused on him. Even like this, the Lynx form was still rather large. Shark lowers his head back to the table, his chest is opened to view as he's just been left there like that for hours on end. "Since you are here, maybe you could do me a favor and get me a energon drink. I don't even want to try and get up right now, especially after I used up so much energy defending the med bay from those ugly raptors." The Lynx cants his head before he steps down. "I would-- and I will try.. but I don't have hands.." He does warn Shark as he goes to locate something for the mech to drink. Shark hmms, "Yeah that could be a problem." he agrees reasonably, "Guess I wait til the medic show up." Lynx is gone for a bit, but he does come back, balancing a cup on his snout, he snorts softly as to get Shark's attention. Shark slowly sits up and takes the cup. "Thanks." then takes a slow sip, not wanting to rush it. Jade comes walking into the repair bay, giving a stretch of her arms as she does. Lynx nods his head gently, "Not a problem.. Shark is it? I heard you did show those Raptors a thing or two.." His ear pivots before he looks over to where Jade comes in, "Greetings miss." Shark lowers the cup from his lips as Jade walk in. "That's my name, yes." another quick sip and then a chuckle, "Easy to hit them in a confined space. Besides I wasn't going to let me or anyone else in this room become food for those things." Jade smiles, "hello there..." As she listens to the conversation, She looks at Shark, "you were fighting? While injured?" Lynx looks over to Jade, his red optics focused on her. "Apparently some Raptors made their way in here, I am sure if he did not fight-- you would not be here now to take care of him." He cants his head, "In other words, miss-- He would be offline and no longer functional." Shark takes two more sips from the cup, then he answers Jade, "I fired off my gun. I swear I didn't even move from this table. Figured you would rather have the same amount of work to do then more." Jade frowns again, "You fired a weapon, in the repair bay?" She growls slightly under her breath, "Right...I'll have to talk to Prime about that..." as she moves over to get her tools, "I can see I'm gonna have to get you out of her, toot sweet." +Repair: Jade repairs the Armor Plating on Shark. +Repair: Jade repairs the Hull Plating on Shark. Shark nods, "I did, so did Lonestar, Bluestreak, and Trailbreaker." "Sometimes a weapon must be fired, if it is to keep others safe, Miss." Lynx states as he sits back and watches, "By the way-- what is your name." The feline mech asks canting his head to the other side and his optics flicker softly. Jade nods to Shark, "Ah, thank you..I'll add them to the list..." Jade puts down her tools, and turns to Sky, "Same as it's always been, Jade." She smiles. Shark lays back down since Jade is hopefully going to finish his repairs this time. "I'd be more than happy to get out of here and back on duty." then she's done just like that. Hmph. "Tell him if you want, but we could have just let those things run rampant through the city and kill a bunch of warriors." Lynx nods in agreement to Shark. "Indeed." He then stands up and hrms softly, "Jade-- I will commit that to memory." However it wasn't too long till his other half showed up, a Dino-bird like creature, with the gold optical band flickering softly. Jade hmms, as she looks at Shark, "Oh, don't worry about it...it not gonna be a concern of yours..." she turns backs, as another creature comes in. "Hmmm, birds and cats...different..." The two speak up, "Birds and Cats where?" They both look around then back at her, both of their optics flicker at the same time, "What do you speak of Jade? I am just as any other. After all-- I am Sky Lynx." Shark sits back up and checks the work over, "So am I okay to get out of your med bay?" he asks, wanting to be SURE he can report back on duty or not. Jade says, "Two bodies speaking at the same time?...hmmm, not something I've run across...so which one of you is actually Sky Lynx, and what’s the other ones name?" She looks back over to Shark, "Actually you still have some wiring I need to take care of....you know?" she smiles at him knowingly" Shark's lip twitches a moment, "Right." he murmurs and sits there working on a new wire creation he's been bending to pass the time. "Starting to think you like me, keeping me around this Med bay like some sort of... pet." They both cant their heads. "Well.." The both say. The Lynx then speaks up, standing beside his other half. "I am," The bird takes off from where the lynx leaves off, "Sky," Then the Lynx, "Lynx--" Then they both speak again. "After all, there is only one of me, not two." The both say with a nod of their heads. Then Sky speaks up, "Though I do believe, there were others of me, but I think I am the last Guardian model alive in this design.. or.. there was never another-- and just me. I am not sure." Jade nods, "Ok, your Sky, and your Lynx...ok..so you’re like brothers or something? I think I understand now" She responds to Shark, "A pet?..hmm, that could be arranged if you like.." They both speak, "I am not a brother-- I am Sky Lynx." They both rumble, then the Sky half walks out, tail swishing side to side. "You ground dwellers are confusing breed--" Then Lynx follows the other half, "--I sometimes wonder why I even try to understand the loot of you.." Shark's attempt at getting out of here via a little well placed sarcasm apparently isn't working on Jade. He hmphs softly, arms crossing over his chest. For once the mech has absolutely nothing to say. Jade hmmms, "I have no idea what to say....brothers that think their one person. I've never run across such a thing before....I'll have to look into that.. " Shark attempts the following, "They aren't brothers. Sky Lynx is just, well, a individual that can separate into two separate bodies. He probably talks as one because he thinks as one, not as two. Though I'm sure someone who built them probably would explain it better than me." Jade nods, "Right...that makes no sense at all. One person in two bodies....that’s just....out there. Really....I'll have to check them over...must be some kind of logic error." Shark lays back and comments, "Just a thought." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Jade's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Sky Lynx's Logs